Love Yourself (KookV)
by Jjknoona
Summary: Repost dari Wattpad. Terinspirasi dari Comeback BTS. Kisah tentang Idol tampan dan Trainee yang manis. Cerita yang penuh akan patah hati, penyesalan dan kasih tak sampai DLDR Kook!Seme dan Tae!Uke, Jimin!Seme dan Suga!Uke, RM!Seme dan Jin!Uke, Jhope jomblo sejati haha.. Ini KookV ya, yang nggak doyan KookV nggak usah mampir, Awal2 masih Rate T ya..
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

.

.

Jungkook : The day that I want to run to that place, where my heart is taking to me

Taehyung : If I had made a different choice, would you have stayed by my side?

Jhope : As long you can shine, I'm okay

Jimin : I lied because there is no reason to love someone like me

Suga : Don't come closer, you'll become unhappy

Namjoon : I only watch you from behind, because now is not the time

Jin : If I can go back to the past, I wanna be the best man in the world


	2. Chapter 1

Satu

"Jeon Jungkook!" Seokjin menatap sosok pria yang lebih muda darinya. Menghembuskan nafas lelah kala yang lebih muda memilih untuk mengabaikannya, "Katakan padaku ada masalah apalagi?" oh ia tidak suka diabaikan seperti ini. Apalagi oleh anggota termuda.

"Tidak ada, hyung." Jungkook menjawab tanpa berniat untuk menatap manager tampannya itu. Ia malah sibuk menyeret layar ponselnya. Mendesah kala menemukan beberapa artikel miring tentangnya. Ia bahkan sempat mengumpat pelan.

"Memikirkan artikel itu lagi?" Jin menggantung seragam panggung Jungkook. Melirik beberapa penata rias yang lalu lalang di ruang tunggu mereka. BTS baru saja selesai membawakan dua lagu dalam KBS Music Bank, namun entah apa yang terjadi, idol muda itu hanya berdiri di tengah panggung tanpa berniat menyapa penggemarnya. Padahal biasanya pria bermarga Jeon itu akan berjalan ke pinggir panggung dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton. Tak jarang ia akan bertingkah gila.

"Aku tidak suka namaku dibawa-bawa demi kepopularitasan semata, hyung." Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke sofa, "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena Bangtan Idol nomor satu sekarang."

"Kenapa bukan Jimin hyung saja?" Jungkook menyambar cepat.

Jin merotasikan matanya. "Jimin akan mencekikmu jika tahu kau mengatakan hal itu." Pria itu tersenyum. "Berkemaslah, mobil sudah menunggu di luar. Namjoon dan Jimin akan segera menyusul dengan mobil lain."

"Pulang?"

"Tidak. Ke Agensy." Jin memberikan ponsel yang tadi di lempar pemiliknya. "Bang PD-nim ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kita."

"Tanpa Namjoon hyung dan Jimin hyung?" Jungkook mengerutkan kening. Tersenyum ketika seorang penata rias membungkuk padanya.

"Ya, hanya kau dan aku." Jin mengangguk, ia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangan. "Itu yang Bang PD sampaikan."

"Aku lelah."

"Kau bisa istirahat setelahnya, besok kau libur."

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin hyung dan Namjoon hyung?"

"Mereka pulang ke Dorm."

"Apa kali ini proyek untuk BTS?"

"Tidak." Jin menggeleng, "Hanya kau saja."

Jungkook mendesah. "Kalau itu tentang bermain dalam Drama, tolak saja, hyung."

"Lagi?"

"Aku ingin fokus menyanyi."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Dan aku ingin kedua hyungku ikut." Tegas Jungkook. "Aku ingin Namjoon hyung berada bersamaku. Dia Leader BTS."

.

.

"Taetae, lemaskan pinggulmu." Hoseok memperbaiki gerakan Taehyung yang salah. Pria yang lebih banyak tersenyum itu menjitak kecil kening Taehyung, membuat pria yang lebih kurus meringis, "Kemarin gerakanmu sudah bagus, sekarang kenapa kacau lagi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mengangguk, mengakibatkan rambut cokelatnya ikut bergoyang heboh.

"Aku hanya lelah, hyung."

"Istirahat 10 menit." Hoseok menepuk pelan kepala Taehyung. Tertawa ketika yang lebih muda bersorak heboh. Kim Taehyung ini umur berapa sih? "Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikanmu minuman dingin." Lagi-lagi pria dengan senyuman sehangat mentari itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi bersama, hyung?" Taehyung menampilkan senyum kotaknya. Merangkul lengan Hoseok tanpa berniat menunggu jawaban. Ia bahkan menarik paksa Hoseok menuju pintu keluar, membuat Trainee lain menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkahnya.

Taehyung tidak suka dikatakan imut. Namun setiap gerakan tubuhnya membuat ia terlihat imut. Bahkan cara berbicaranya saja membuat orang-orang gemas.

"Minggu depan penilaian."

"Aku tau." Taehyung mengulum senyum. Ia masih merangkul Hoseok sembari berjalan menuju mesin minuman. "Dan kau akan debut, bukan?"

Hoseok menatap Taehyung, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku sudah 3 tahun menjadi trainee di sini. Dan mereka mengatakan kalau aku bisa debut."

"Itu bagus." Taehyung berucap tulus. "Kau sangat baik dalam Rap dan dance. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih lincah darimu." Ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Hoseok. "Kau memang pantas untuk debut, hyung."

"Kau akan mengatakan hal lain jika melihat Namjoon hyung, Jimin dan Jungkook."

"Jangan samakan dengan mereka, hyung. Mereka sudah sangat terkenal. Kita tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mereka. Kau itu yang terbaik diantara Trainee lainnya, hyung."

"Kau juga yang terbaik, Tae." Hoseok memasukkan beberapa koin ketika mereka sampai di depan mesin minuman. Taehyung menunggu dengan mata berbinar, menatap minuman di dalam kotak pendingin dengan raut kekanakan. "Suaramu sangat indah."

"Tapi aku lemah dalam Rap, hyung."

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa belajar."

Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan. Ia dengan tangkas menangkap minuman yang di lemparkan Hoseok. Mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara.

Keduanya baru saja hendak berbicara lagi ketika suara ribut Trainee wanita mengganggu pendengaran. Oh, Taehyung sangat hafal situasi ini. Sudah pasti BTS berada di Agensy. Grup yang debut setahun lalu, namun baru dua bulan saja sudah berhasil menyabet berbagai macam piala dan mengalahkan senior mereka yang lebih dahulu debut. Mereka bertiga adalah kumpulan pria berbakat.

"Mereka di sini?" Hoseok membuka kaleng sodanya, menatap koridor di depan mereka dengan seksama. Benar juga, tiga Idol tampan itu berjalan beriringan dengan manager tampan mereka, Kim Seokjin. Terlihat bagai empat malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Mereka rupawan. Bahkan Hoseok heran, kenapa Jin memilih menjadi Manager daripada seorang Idol. Padahal ia mempunyai suara yang bagus serta wajah yang sangat tampan.

Kim Namjoon sang leader tampak tampan dalam balutan kemeja lengan panjang motif kotak kotak yang di gulung hingga siku. Park Jimin yang dikenal sebagai pangeran es memakai kaos hitam dilapisi jaket kulit hitam. Ia terlihat tampan dengan bibir seksinya yang jarang tersenyum.

Lalu terakhir, Magnae serba bisa yang menjadi panutan seluruh Traiee. Jeon Jungkook. Rap, Vocal dan Dance adalah keahliannya. Ia di juluki golden magnae. Pria itu terlihat santai seperti biasa dengan kaos putihnyanya. Taehyung bahkan mengira Jungkook membeli selusin baju merk yang sama, namun dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Mereka selalu tampan ya." Hoseok menatap takjub. Namjoon dan Jungkook menyapa ramah setiap staff termasuk trainee yang mereka temui, sedangkan Jimin hanya sekedar mengangguk. Ia memang terkenal pendiam sejak Trainee dulu.

"Ya, tapi aku penasaran dengan Park Jimin."

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Dia terlihat tegar, namun sesungguhnya ia begitu rapuh."

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Hoseok meletakkan lengannya di bahu Taehyung, wajahnya menampilkan senyum menggoda.

Taehyung merotasikan matanya. "Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh, hyung. Aku ini laki-laki."

"Tapi sekarang bukan hal aneh lagi laki-laki menyukai sesama."

"Kau membuatku jijik." Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan Hoseok dan memasang wajah pura-pura kesal. Keduanya membungkuk ketika rombongan Idol itu melewatinya. Taehyung bersumpah ia melihat Jungkook tersenyum lembut padanya. Apa pria itu memang selalu ramah? Mereka belum pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya.

Ah ia lupa, Jungkook memang terkenal sebagai Idol yang ramah pada semua orang.

"Ayo kembali latihan." Hoseok menyeret kerah baju Taehyung setelah koridor sepi, "Mungkin saja kau akan debut bersamaku."

"Jangan membuatku terlalu berkhayal, hyung." Taehyung melayangkan tendangan segitiga bermudanya, mengakibatkan Hoseok mengaduh menahan sakit di pantatnya. Tendangan Taehyung tidak main-main. Dasar Alien kesasar.

.

.

Bang PD menatap empat orang yang tengah berada di ruangannya. Mendesah kala Jin berkali-kali menyampaikan raut penuh permintaan maaf. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang tega memarahi pria setampan Seokjin?

"Setahuku aku hanya memanggil Jungkook."

"Aku yang mengajak mereka." Jungkook menatap Bang PD. "Aku hanya tidak suka membicarakan hal-hal penting tanpa kedua hyungku."

Bang PD menarik nafas lelah. BTS memang seperti ini, mereka selalu bersama dalam hal apapun. "Ada tawaran main drama."

"Aku tidak menerimanya."

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Bang PD menatap tajam. Melirik Namjoon yang masih bersandar sembari memejamkan mata di sofa yang ia duduki. Sedangkan Jimin malah duduk melamun. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria yang terkenal seksi itu, "Kali ini pemerannya aktor dan aktris hebat. Ada IU sebagai tokoh utama wanita."

Jungkook menelan ludah. IU adalah penyanyi wanita favoritnya. Ia rela menghabiskan tabungannya dulu demi membeli album wanita cantik itu.

"Tidak." Jungkook menggeleng tegas. "Aku akan tetap fokus bernyanyi. Bangtan masih berada di tahun pertama. Masih ada tahun-tahun berikutnya, dan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk debut sebagai Aktor. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, sajangnim"

"Itu keputusanmu?" Bang PD menatap Jungkook yang mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah, aku hargai." Ia tersenyum. "Dan untuk BTS." Ia melirik Namjoon yang membuka mata, lalu pada Jimin yang menatapnya tanpa minat, atau pria itu memang tidak menatapnya sama sekali, "Aku berencana mengadakan tour dunia untuk kalian. Mengingat Fans kalian di luar Korea cukup banyak. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju." Namjoon mengangguk cepat. Ia bahkan menyikut Jimin yang masih dalam mode _'aku dimana, bersama siapa?'_

"Aku juga setuju." Jungkook ikut mengangguk. "Aku memeriksa SNS, dan banyak permintaan untuk tour dunia dari fans negara lain."

"Oke." Bang PD mengangguk setuju. Melirik Jimin yang menampilkan wajah _'Apa yang kalian bicarakan?'_ "Nanti kita akan membicarakan masalah ini bersama yang lain. Sekarang kalian pulang dan istirahatlah."

"Ye, sajangnim."

"Dan Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh ketika hendak beranjak keluar.

"Agensy akan mengurus gosipmu. Kau hanya perlu beristirahat dengan tenang."

Jungkook mengangguk. Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, ia berlalu keluar mengikuti Namjoon dan Jimin.

.

.

"Hyung, kau akan mengantar kami?" Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin, Jungkook dan Jimin sudah lebih dahulu meluncur ke dalam mobil.

Jin tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu Namjoon. "Tentu saja. Aku harus memastikan kalian sampai dengan aman di dorm." Selalu seperti ini, Seokjin bahkan lupa untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Namjoon tersenyum hangat. "Hyung pulang saja. Wajahmu sudah sangat lelah."

Jin tertawa. "Tidak, Namjoon-ah. Ini tugasku."

"Kami bisa di antar supir pengganti." Namjoon menahan tangan Seokjin yang hendak membuka pintu mobil. "Pulanglah, hyung. Kau bisa tumbang. Kalau kau tumbang, bagaimana bisa kau mengurus kami."

Jin terlihat berpikir sejenak, pria tampan berbahu lebar itu kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Namjoon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggil Sejin hyung." Kemudian pria itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang menatap hangat punggungnya.

.

.

Jimin menatap tetesan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi, lalu beralih pada bunga liar di luar sana yang seolah bernyanyi menyambut sang hujan. Dipenghujung musim panas hujan memang akan selalu turun. Dan Jimin menyukai saat dimana hujan datang. Seolah alam ikut bersedih bersamanya. Membasahi luka abadi di jiwanya yang kosong.

Pria bermarga Park itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela kaca lalu menggoreskan tangannya ke kaca yang berembun. Membentuk garis abstrak di atasnya. Ia lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di sana. Tidak jelas akibat embun, namun satu hal yang ia pahami sedari dulu. Seperti apapun penata rias memolesnya, namun sepasang matanya tidak akan pernah menampakkan kebahagiaan.

Dan ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk bahagia.

"Hyung, apa kau melihat ponselku?" Jungkook masuk sembari menenteng charger ponselnya. Yang termuda hanya mengenakan boxer dengan kaos putih yang sedikit kebesaran. Otot pahanya yang kuat terekspos begitu saja.

Jimin menoleh. "Tidak."

"Pinjam aku ponselmu."

"Ada di atas meja."

Jungkook beranjak menuju meja, mengambil ponsel milik Jimin dan mendial nomornya. "Aktif." Jungkook bergumam. "Hyung, ponselmu aku bawa keluar sebentar."

Jimin mengangguk. Ia memilih menatap kembali tetesan hujan daripada melayani Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook menatap ponselnya yang berdering di bawah kursi di kamarnya. Sejak kapan ponselnya di situ? Bagaimana mungkin ponselnya berada di bawah kursi? Dan ia melupakan fakta kalau tangannya ceroboh, menjatuhkan ponsel bukan hal aneh lagi bagi magnae BTS itu.

"Kau ada di sini." Jungkook mengelus ponsel hitamnya. Meletakkannya ke atas kasur dan beralih pada ponsel Park Jimin.

Jungkook bukan orang yang kepo. Namun ia benar-benar penasaran dengan Jimin. Pria itu lebih banyak muram daripada tertawa. Terakhir Jungkook meminjam ponselnya, hanya ada empat nomor ponsel yang tersimpan di sana. Nomornya, nomor Namjoon, nomor Seokjin dan nomor Bang PD. Dan hari ini Jungkook menemukan hal yang sama.

Magnae berbadan bongsor itu mendesah. Ia periksa galeri ponsel Jimin, tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya berisi foto-foto bersama Bangtan dan dua foto selfie dirinya. Hanya itu.

Jimin bahkan tidak menyimpan foto bersama teman sekolahnya, foto bersama orang tuanya. Yang Jungkook tau kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan Jimin ditelantarkan keluarga orang tuanya. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang mau merawatnya hingga ia menjadi Trainee. Berkat Bang PD-lah Jimin merasa kembali hidup.

"Dimana Jimin?" Namjoon muncul dengan rambutnya yang basah, sepertinya pria itu baru selesai mandi."

"Ada di kamarnya." Jungkook menjawab. "Hyung, tolong berikan ini padanya." Ia menyerahkan ponsel Jimin. "Ponselku hilang, aku meminjamnya untuk mencari ponselku." Lanjutnya ketika melihat raut penuh tanya dari sang Leader.

Ketika Namjoon berlalu, Jungkook beralih merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka akun Instagram miliknya, akun yang tidak satu fanspun tau kalau itu adalah miliknya. Bosan, pria itu beralih membaca berita. Topik hangat minggu ini adalah dirinya dikabarkan berpacaran dengan salah satu member girl grup hanya karena mereka memiliki barang sama.

Jungkook mendengus. Yang benar saja.

Kesal, ia melempari ponselnya ke sembarangan arah. Menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu. Setidaknya dengan tidur ia bisa melupakan semua gosip murahan itu.

.

.

Jimin tidak menoleh ketika Namjoon masuk. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ketika sang Leader duduk di sebelahnya. Seolah pria itu benar-benar larut dalam lukanya.

"Jimin-ah."

Barulah Jimin menoleh. Sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari Namjoon bersamanya. Kapan pria itu masuk?

"Ya, hyung?"

Namjoon tersenyum. Ia mengusap bahu Jimin. "Kenapa?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Jimin-ah. Dalam hidup ada masanya kita akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Dan ada pula masa dimana kita akan ditinggalkan demi bertemu dengan yang baru."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, hyung."

"Aku mengerti." Namjoon menyahut. "Ini sudah bertahun-tahun, chim. Kenapa kau tega menyiksa dirimu?"

Jimin mendengus. Namjoon tau semua kisah tentangnya. Namjoon itu peka. Ia memang pantas menjadi leader BTS. Bahkan pria itu yang datang membawakan secangkir kopi ketika orang itu pergi.

"Ini berat, hyung." Lirih Jimin. "Dan semuanya semakin berat sejak dia pergi." Jimin memejamkan mata. "Kenapa Tuhan selalu mengambil orang-orang yang aku cintai. Aku takut untuk mencintai lagi, hyung. Aku takut jika Tuhan mengambilnya kembali.

Namjoon tersenyum hangat. "Kau akan bertemu seseorang yang baru, Chim." Namjoon mengarahkan tatapannya keluar jendela. Hujan masih turun membasahi bumi. "Bukankah kita hidup untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru? Tuhan hanya sedang menguji. Mungkin ia sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu."

Jimin tertawa mengejek dirinya. "Kado yang buruk, dan aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya, hyung."

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, kau pantas bahagia, Chim."

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka seperti ini, hyung. Setidaknya aku tidak akan terluka lagi oleh hal yang sama."

"Chim. Kau seorang Idol. Kau harus mencintai dirimu sehingga kau bisa merasakan betapa besar cinta orang-orang di sekitarmu. Chim, kami mencintaimu, Army mencintaimu. Mereka bahkan menyampaikan beberapa kekhawatiran terhadapmu."

Jimin tertawa konyol. "Tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai orang sepertiku, hyung." Lanjutnya. "Aku akan bernyanyi selagi mereka memintaku berdiri bersama kalian. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima cinta mereka. Mereka terlalu berharga untuk mencintaiku. Dan aku takut jika aku mencintai mereka, semua akan hilang."

"Jimin-ah…"

"Maaf, hyung. Aku ingin tidur."

Namjoon mendesah. Ia menatap Jimin sejenak. Kemudian berlalu keluar setelah mengusap sayang rambut sang adik.

Jimin sudah terluka karena keluarganya. Saat orang itu datang, Jimin seolah mendapatkan air di tengah padang pasir. Ia begitu perhatian layaknya kekasih. Jimin membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada sosok itu. Hingga ketika orang itu pergi, Jimin semakin jatuh dalam lukanya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk bangkit.

Peristiwa itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Setahun sebelum debut mereka. Namjoon dan Jungkook mati-matian memohon agar Bang PD mendebutkan pria itu. Jika Jimin gagal debut di tahun keempatnya sebagai Trainee, pria itu mungkin nekat mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia sudah tidak punya apapun lagi untuk ia perjuangkan di dunia ini. Mengakhiri hidupnya adalah pilihan terbaik baginya kala itu.

Bahkan saat Trainee dulu Namjoon pernah memergokinya hendak melompat dari atap gedung Bighit.

.

.

Seokjin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tangannya dengan gemetar mencoba meraih gelas di nakas. Nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak. Pria bermarga Kim itu bahkan tidak sadar ketika gelas ditangannya menjadi serpihan kaca. Sakit di kepalanya benar-benar membuatnya putus asa.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

.


End file.
